RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 27 ---- 22:48, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw nodded. "It does." Creekpaw glanced at his brother I don't cause commotions I am one 22:51, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw's ears flattened. "What has to stop?" ---- Dazzlepaw padded lightly over to Frostpaw. "Why do you hate Oilpaw so much?" she asked in a soft tone. "He's a jerk!" Frostpaw murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:51, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "With you and Frostpaw hating each other, dude." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "It can go on as long as I want it to." Oilpaw growled. --- Dazzlepaw frowned. "Maybe you should try to work it out with him?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:53, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "This is getting annoying, man!" Creekpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:54, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Just end it, guys." "Yes, Scorchpaw is right!" Creekaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "She's stupid, annoying, a ''kittypet!" ''Oilpaw hissed. ---- "He won't listen to me!" Frostpaw hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:56, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "She was a kittypet! She is as much a CLan cat as you now!" Creekpaw growled. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Creekpaw is right!" Creekpaw purred at Scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:58, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "I don't have to listen to you!" Oilpaw snarled, standing up, his fur bristled. ---- "Well... maybe try to be kinder?" Dazzlepaw suggested. "No way! he won't give me a chance! let him die with the crows eating him!" Frostpaw growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:00, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Of course you do not but I cannot stand this!" Creekpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:00, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Let's not fight!" "He never listens to reason!" Creekpaw said to Scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw flew at Creekpaw in a hissy fit and attacked him with unsheathed claws. Frostpaw and Dazzlepaw spun around in surprise (wait till my next post to hurt lil dazzle) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:03, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "You idoit! I something wrong with you? You just hurt eveyone!" Creekpaw hissed. 23:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaq didn't listen and kept attacking. Dazzlepaw ran over. "Stop this nonsense, AH!" she screeched as Creekpaw's claws went down her eye. She screamed as loud as she ever could at the burning pain. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:06, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw thought he saw perfectly well, but when he saw Oilpaw sitting and Dazzlepaw running around, he jumped to his feet. "Dazzlepaw I am so sorry! I am going to get Vinefur!" He mewed. !+ I don't cause commotions I am one 23:07, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "DAzzlepaw!" screeched Scorchpaw. "Vinefur, Dazzlepaw is hurt!" Creekpaw panted. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw didn't hear Creekpaw over her screams. Heads poked out from their dens casting wild looks around. Smokestorm leaped up from his doze and dashed over to Dazzlepaw. "Dazzlepaw what happened!?" Smokestrom asked trying to get words out of his daughters mouth. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "it is mine and Oilpaw's fault!" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Creekpaw and Oilpaw were fighting and Creekpaw raked her eye!" "Oilpaw attacked me, I was trying to hit him but I missed, I thought I saw him clearly...." Creekpaw mewed, miserble. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:12, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "My fault!? you were the one who clawed her!" Oilpaw yowled. Vinefur jumped awake from screaming and arguing. He ignored the apprentices who yowled at one another and grabbed cobwebs and marigold and raced out to Dazzlepaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:14, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "You should not have attacked me! Take part of the blame!" Creekpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:15, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (patch, celandine is a good herb to soothe damaged eyes) Scorchpaw growled. Creekpaw hissd. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:17, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Why did you fight anyways? I told you not too! But look what happened. MY Sister got scarred because of you two!! But mostly you, Creekpaw." he whispered the last part. (oh thanks) "SHUT UP!" Oilpaw yowled. Dazzlepaw had fallen limp in her fathers paws. Vinefur was fixing her eye. He got celandine on it, while soaking up the blood with cobwebs. He looked at her face while Smokestorm went to find Scorchpaw. She had deep ranks running down her forehead, across her right eye and cheek. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:20, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "C-Can I help at all?" Creekpaw mewed, regetfully. 23:21, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw growled lowly at him and went to his father. "Everyone blames everything on me!" Creekpaw hissed to scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:23, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "What happened?" Smokestorm angerily asked Scorchpaw. ---- Frostpaw looked with horror in her eyes at Dazzlepaw. ---- Oilpaw had horror in his eyes as well. Vinefur gentley picked Dazzlepaw up and carried her back to his den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:48, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "We were ttying to get Frostpaw and Oilpaw to get along, Oilpaw and I got into a fight, and Oilpaw attacked me, I tried to hit him, but I Dazzlepaw by misake/" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:50, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "He didn't ask you." Scorchpaw meowed. "Well, I answered anyway." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "You should have been more careful, all the apprentices involed in the fight aren't allowed out of camp unless needed and must pick ticks off the elders for three moons." Stormriver huffed with a glare at Oilpaw and Creekpaw. "Scorchpaw and Frostpaw are allowed out of camp but must pick ticks off the elders for a moon." he added. "Are you okay?" Smokestorm asked Scorchpaw, scanning his pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:54, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw lept at the warrior. "You are not the leader." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "I'm deputy," Stormriver growled pushing the apprentice away with a paw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine." Scorchpaw meowed. Smokestorm nodded slowly. "Good..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:59, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (He was in front of storm, not on him) "I am going into the forest no matter what!" Creekpaw mewed. 23:59, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw ran into the forest. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:01, December 9, 2015 (UTC) (oh, whoops) "Creekpaw! your gonna get punished once in your lifee weather you like it or not!," Stormriver called after him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:02, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw tuned. "Catch me if you can!" He hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:03, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw made a mad dash after the tom. Creekpaw quickly was away from the tom cat. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:05, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "I'm going to tell Wolfstar!" Stormriver yelled while chasing him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:05, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw was hot on his heels though. He leapt up and landed on Creekpaw. "Got him!" Stormriver caught up. "Runningstrike needs to learn how to rasie his kits." he growled under his breath. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:07, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Here he is." Scorchpaw held him down. Creekpaw rolled away, slashed Stromriver for insaulting his father, and ran off. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:09, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "What now?" asked Scorchpaw. Stormriver was shaking in rage. "Tell Wolfstar," he growled and began to follow Creekpaw at a slow pace. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:12, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw was away from the forest in no time. ---- Wolfstar glanced at Scorchpaw and Stormriver 00:14, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw sulked to the den, shame was flooding over him. He hated Creekpaw now... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:15, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw padded over to Oilpaw. "Hi... Creekpaw is a jerk." Oilpaw nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry about Dazzlepaw..." the name nearly caught in his throat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:18, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw stopped ''Why am I so dizzy? he thought, he fell, his eyes barely open, a black tom grabber him, he saw the black tom helping him, he felt better. He stood up. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:17, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay." He mewed. Creekpaw looked at the cat."My name is Flash, and you have ROckClan scent. I saved a RockClan cat once, his psots were your color, the rest of him was orange. His name was Runningkit, he was the bravest and most feisty kit I have ever seen." Flash mewed. "He is my dad!" Creekpaw purred. "What happneed to me?" "You were bleeding from the inside, but you will be fine. And I should have known, no one else so young would be in a battle. Flash through Creekpaw in RockClan camp. "You ran in cirlces." he mewed, and left. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:22, December 9, 2015 (UTC) A she-cat appeared where Flash had been, she was gray and white. "Hello." she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:24, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "WHo are you?" Creekpaw asked, trying to leave before his Clanmates saw him. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:25, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Slash, do you need help with anything? I think I should keep an eye on you," she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:26, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "No, just....I need to get out of here....my brother almost killed me, I hurt my cousin, I am big trouble, and I ran away, so I have o leave...." Creekpaw mewed. Slash cocked her head. "Your just going to abanden them because you messed up?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:29, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "It is not adandoning, they hate me." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:30, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Of course they don't hate you, they are upset and in shock, you can't turn to running away for the first thing that you do that seems bad, you must move forward, you can not leave, your mother and whole family will be heart broken." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:33, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "My mom? She barely knows me. My brother and sister hate me, and my dad will get over it/ My stupid brother almost killed me!" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:34, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Just because you don't know your mother doesn't mean she won't be upset, a familes love is more powerful then you think," Slash meowed in a soft voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:37, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Fine then, I will go back, if you find my body and my brother's paws soaked with blood, then do not say I did not wanr you." Creekpaw mewed, and touched noses with Slash, ad padded over to Oilpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:39, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Slash smiled. "Good day." she whispered and turned away. ---- Oilpaw saw Creekpaw and turned away from him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:41, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "You almost killed me!" Creekpaw hissed. 00:44, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw started shaking his head and bolted away from camp, he ran at lightning speed, he flew over the border into the unknown forest. He leaped into a stream so no one could follow his scent, he paddled quietly so no one heard. --- Frostpaw looked a bit surprised to see Oilpaw gone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:47, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Flash looked at him. "Are you Creekpaw's brother?" He asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:48, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw froze when he heard a voice. "Who wants to know and why?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:49, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Flash, I saved his life. He was hurt, do you know what happened to him? You smell like him, was he hurt by an animal?" Flash asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:50, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing you need to know." Oilpaw growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:52, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, I want to know what happened to him, if you know. Afterwords, I will let you be on your way. If it was a rogue, I want to find him or her and make it leave, so that no one else is harmed." Flash ewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:53, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Why do you care!?" Oilpaw asked leaping out of the water to face the rogue, he was as big as him to Oilpaw's surprise. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:55, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Since it my job, I want to make sure no one is out there hurting anyone." Flash mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:56, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "I did it okay!? I did it! I did it! are you happy!?" Oilpaw yelled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:58, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Flash put his paw on Oilpaw. "Come down. I am guessing you did it as a mistake?" Flash asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:59, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "LET ME GO!" Oilpaw screamed, flailing around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:01, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Whoa whoa whoa, a mistake or not I know you would never want to hurt him, by the sound of it, he hurt someone as well, we all mistakes, no matter what." Flash mewed, and ran off. 01:02, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw ran off. ---- Frostpaw walked out of camp. ''He's not allowed out of camp! I'm going after him! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:04, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw padded over to Stromriver. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:05, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver sniffed as Creekpaw approced. "Yes?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "You.......Said my father raised my poorly, I made me who I am." Creekpaw hissed 01:08, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Alright then, prove that by listening next time, please," Stormriver mewed and lied his head down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:09, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "No. I listen when I want." Creekpaw stalked off, and glanced at Scorchpaw. 01:10, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver just rolled his eyes and closed them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:12, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw stormed into Wolfstar's den. "My brother almost killed me! I was saved by a black tom named Flash!" He mewed. "And Scorhpaw is on the murder's side!" I don't cause commotions I am one 01:13, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw opned her one eye weakly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:15, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Then talk it out with him." WOlfstar mewed, leaving. Creekpaw went to the medicine cat's den. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:16, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw saw Creekpaw. "Creekpaw! are you okay?" she fertted. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:18, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, I am sooooo sorry, I have no idea what I was doing." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:20, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw walked in. ~Spots Creekpaw glanced at the apprnetice. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:22, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, I am sooooo sorry, I have no idea what I was doing." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:23, December 9, 2015 (UTC) (sorry!) "It's fine! is Oilpaw and Frostpaw okay?" Dazzlepaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:25, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "That jerk Oilpaw almost killed me and ran away, Frostpaw went after her." Creekpaw glared at Scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:26, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "That's awful!" Dazzlepaw fretted. Vinefur rose from his nest and watched the apprentices. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:28, December 9, 2015 (UTC) (Can Dazzlepaw be 'blind' to Scorchpaws hate for Creek when Creekpaw tells her he was on the murders side?) "You okay, sis?" ~Spottedwing "Scorchpaw, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" Vinefur asked the apprentice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:30, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Sure." ~Spots (sure) "It was, I guess. And your brother....." Creekpaw glanced at Scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:32, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "Dazzlepaw is well... going to be blind in her one eye now... i haven't told her yet.... I think she will take the news better from you," Vinefur meowed. ~Pacth "And that was my fault?" Creekpaw asked, surpirsed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:36, December 9, 2015 (UTC) (he was talking to Scorchpaw) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:38, December 9, 2015 (UTC) (oh phew XD let em fix that edit) I don't cause commotions I am one 01:40, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur nodded grimly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:44, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw opened his mouth, but no sound came out. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:47, December 9, 2015 (UTC) "I think you should go for right now." Vinefur said softly to Creekpaw. ---- Darknose sniffed a melted puddle of snow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:49, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw nodded, then turned. "When you are done with Dazzlepaw, could you please check my wounds?" He asked, and ran off. I don't cause commotions I am one 02:31, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur didn't reply. ---- Darknose jerked from the puddle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 02:47, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw hissed in his mind. I don't cause commotions I am one 03:17, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike looked around. I don't cause commotions I am one 13:59, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay